Stranded
by NewIreland
Summary: this is a hetalia were i introduce ireland as someone new. don't worry there will be "stuff" in it.


_**Hetalia - Stranded**_

_**When Francis cruise ship hits something they hit a beach.**_

**Chapter 1 - Francis big idea…**

It was a usual day in the meeting room, Germany talked and took control, Italy was pasta crazy and England was fighting with America and France, well it was usual until Irelands replacement walked in.

He walked in wearing a black suit, his light blue eyes and black hair said I am a leader, his fierce attitude said try me, and his appearance said don't annoy me.

Soon everyone's attention was on him, everyone stopped and watched him walk in and sit down.

They were surprised and shocked. Canada tried to speak.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" he said timidly.

"I Canada am Irelands replacement" he said, his voice friendly and inviting.

"Excusez-moi but you zar Irelands replacement?" said France.

"Wee monsieur" he said.

"Velcome Ireland to your zerst official meting, now Francis will you tell us what your idea is" said Germany.

"Wee, I had an idea when I was on my boat la other day, I was admiring a beautiful women, when I saw a beautiful cruise ship go pass, I got my idea instantly. I have just finished building my own cruise ship and I am taking you all aboard. We will sail the seven seas, and get off at places, such as Rome and the Brazil" said Francis.

Everyone stared at him. He looked at them and smiled. "we leave tomorrow evening, I will see you all at the docks, au revoir" said Francis and left quickly. Soon everyone else left but Ireland, Germany and Prussia.

"So your Irelands replacement, Velcome" said Prussia extending his hand. Ireland shook it.

"Please don't call me Ireland, you can call me Daniel" he said.

"Well Seem as it is your first day as a nation I guess you don't know much" said Prussia smirking at Germany.

"Oh no I know plenty Gilbert, Ludwig. Brothers, correct. You are both German, you both like to take control and when an ally turns against you, you turn their allies against them. I know enough, I know too much you should say. Well I have a jet to catch ,beannacht." said Daniel and walked away.

"Did he just say jet?" asked Gilbert.

"Yes he did" said Ludwig. They walked outside to see a black jet. Ireland was getting on it.

"Beautiful isn't she" he shouted to them.

"Very" shouted Gilbert.

"Yes" shouted Ludwig.

"Well beannacht" he shouted and went inside the jet, within seconds the jet lifted and took off into the sky like a majestic eagle.

_That evening at the docks._

Everyone boarded the ship, Ireland wasn't there.

"Francis lets wait a few more seconds, he's new probably doesn't know a lot" said England.

"Oh Arthur course I'm waiting for him, I like him" he said winking at him.

Arthur slapped him and walked off saying "repulsive frog" and "French men are sick"

Then out of the water appeared a shark. It started to swim faster towards the ship. People looked in terror as it started to close in on them. Then it stopped and emerged fully from the waves. It was a maniacal shark, everyone sighed in relief. Then a hatch opened on the top if the shark and out climbed Ireland. He looked over at the ship and smiled. Everyone was even more shocked at this mysterious character. He looked up and overhead hovered a jet. It flew off after a few moments. He watched them and looked down the hatch then moved out the way when a hand came up. Out came a young boy, who pointed at the ship. Ireland nodded. They began talking, the boy turned round and Ireland jumped into the water, Francis yelled "NO!" and began to cry, everyone stared at him.

Ireland repapered just a few steps behind Gilbert. He turned and jumped when he saw him standing there, not at all wet and looking hot in his white suit with some occasional black parts, including his sexy black hat with a white band going around it. Everyone looked at Gilbert and looked straight at Ireland.

"Francis can we leave now?" he said.

France stopped crying and turned round.

"Your alive and not wet which is strange" he said staring at me.

"Yes and why is that strange" he said coming closer to him.

Francis looked into his Safire eyes and froze. He drifted off into his own little world. He saw waves, he saw clear sky's, he saw a beautiful waterfall. He came back to reality and saw everyone was staring at him.

"Nothing, shall we go" he said and off he walked to the bridge.

Then they all walked off with their luggage and went to there rooms. Some shared. Others had a whole room to their selves. And because Francis liked Irelands replacement he was sharing with him.


End file.
